


I love you fur real

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short, Valentine's Day, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave wasn't well liked in school as a kid, well at least one kid liked him enough to give him candy and a card on Valentine's day and that sticks with Dave for years.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 23





	I love you fur real

Dave twiddles the two long strings on his hoodie. It was valentine’s day and everyone in his class was sharing candy with their friends and giving cards to all the other people that they liked to play with at recess. Dave didn’t have many friends. No one in his class gave him any candy or any cards because he was the weird kid that didn’t say much or wanna hang out with anyone.

Dave spent the whole day staring at his desk, trying hard not to cry.

When it was time for recess all of the kids poured out into the hall and then darted out to the playground. Dave hung back and listened to music on his CD player. He sighed as he sat down on a bench, eventually, some nice kid that talked to him sometimes walked up. “Guess what, Dave?” The kid smiled, cheerfully smiling a mischievous smile. Dave knew that if some kid was using that tone with him, whatever he was hiding behind his back wouldn’t be nothing but trouble. 

“Whut?” Dave asked in a tone that showed the other boy that he wasn’t interested in being messed with. Dave had a rep already for being in more than one fight that ended with the other kid getting a broken bone, Dave was surprised to see that the other boy didn’t stop smiling.

“I got you a gift!” The other boy keeps his eyes up on the skies. “Care to guess what it is?”

“No.” Dave answers bluntly.

“It’s candy!” The other boy drags out a rectangular, white card from behind his back. On it was a picture of a Puppy and the words, “I love you  _ fur  _ real, Valentine!” 

Dave took the card, gently he pulled off the tape that was holding a heart shaped lollipop. He stared down at the words on the card, To: Dave, From: John. He couldn’t believe the other boy remembered his name when they hardly ever saw each other.

* * *

Years passed, John went to a different middle school then Dave did, but when they finally met up again in high school, John recognized the other boy, solely because of his silver colored hair. John never met anyone else in his life that was albino and he’d recognize Dave’s complexion anywhere at any age. John felt ashamed of himself for not recalling his name, and so he didn’t approach him in the hallways when the two passed each other. It wasn’t until Valentine's day that Dave passed by John again and handed him back a simple card, one that had chicken scratch handwriting. John squinted at the names printed onto it. He smiled when he recognized his own handwriting and the name of the other boy, Dave his name was Dave.

John looked up at Dave, not registering in his mind what he was accepting until the card was in his hand. He looked up at Dave again, seeing his pleasant smile and perfect, kissable, dumb face. John stared back down at the card. John lifts up the small white card and asks with a thoughtful gaze, “you wanna go hang out at McDonalds after school?”

Dave smiles down at the object of his affection throughout his elementary school days, “it’s a date.” 


End file.
